Mod-Phoenix Pixel Dungeon
Overview }} Phoenix Pixel Dungeon is a mod of the Original PD which was released in June 3rd, 2015 by reddit user Gohjohn and it is most probably based on version 1.7.5 of Original PD (it includes that version’s addition of mimics, while the Sacrificial Chambers of 1.9.1 are missing). Nevertheless, due to this mod's drastic changes, it is not reasonable to expect a close similarity with version 1.7.5. Features The mod implements one but very drastic change to the Original PD's gameplay: the heroes available are all the regular enemies of Original PD and for each new run the hero resurrects having the sprite of the regular enemy that last killed him/her/it (but not as a boss, if he/she/it was killed by one). The default “starting class” is the Marsupial Rat (weapon: Claws, T1, dam. 5, armor: Rat Skin, def. 2), but all the other enemies can become available from the main menu's settings, or else the player will have to wait to get killed by them: * ''Gnoll ''(weapon: Claws, T1, dam. 5, armor: Gnoll Skin, def. 2) * ''Sewer Crab ''(weapon: Crab Claws, T1, dam. 5, armor: Crab Shell, def. 2) * ''Skeleton ''(weapon: Bone Sword, T2, dam. 6, armor: Skeleton Bones, def. 4) * ''Crazy Thief ''(weapon: Thief Dagger, T1, dam. 5, armor: Thief Cloak, def. 4) * ''Swarm of Flies ''(weapon: Fly Stinger, T1, dam. 5, armor: Fly Skin, def. 4) * ''Gnoll Shaman ''(weapon: Lightning Staff, armor: Gnoll Skin, def. 2) * ''Vampire Bat ''(weapon: Bat Fangs, T2, dam. 7, armor: Bat Skin, def. 6) * ''Cave Spinner ''(weapon: Spider Fangs, T2, dam. 7, armor: Spider Skin, def. 2) * ''Gnoll Brute ''(weapon: Brute Claws, T4, dam. 10, armor: Gnoll Skin, def. 2) * ''Fire Elemental ''(weapon: Fire Ball, T3, dam. 9, armor: Fire Elemental Body, def. 8) * ''Dwarf Warlock ''(weapon: Staff of Weakening, Warlock Cloak, def. 2), * ''Golem ''(weapon: Rock Fists, T5, dam. 23, Rock Skin, def. 10) * ''Dwarf Monk ''(weapon: Monk Fists, T3, dam. 7, Monk Robe, def. 6) * ''Evil Eye ''(weapon: Evil Eye of Doom, ranged weapon of no specific Tier, armor: Evil Eyelid, def. 4) * ''Succubus ''(weapon: Succubus Blink Dagger, melee weapon of no specific Tier, armor: Succubus Leather, def. 4) * ''Scorpio ''(weapon: Stinger, T3, dam. 9, armor: Scorpio Shell, def. 6) Most weapons and armors have special attributes or grant special abilities based on the enemy's type and in-game behavior, and they can get upgraded by using scrolls of Upgrade, like the weapons and armors of Original PD. The starting stats and the leveling up of all "monster heroes" are the same with the Original’s human heroes. Heroes can’t equip other weapon/armor than the starting ones or choose class - subclass. Also all enemies that in Original PD drop weapons, in Phoenix PD drop gold or missile weapons instead, and weapons/armors can’t be found as loot or sold in shops. Also Tengu doesn’t drop a Tome of Mastery. A starting item is also the Scroll of Debugging: it generates each time it gets used 10 potions of Might, 10 potions of Healing, 10 scrolls of Upgrade, 10 scrolls of Magic Mapping, 10 food rations, so the game can become extremely easy by using it. Degradation is not implemented and the Sad Ghost gives as reward a scroll of Upgrade or potion of Might and not a weapon or armor like it does in Original PD (the other NPCs give the familiar rewards that they give also in Original PD). Category:Mods